1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to exercise and locomotive devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to vehicular exercise devices. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to vehicles for the physically handicapped which enable non-ambulatory persons to exercise their legs.
2. Prior Art
Velocipedes have long been known wherein the reciprocal movement of treadles or foot pedals is translated to the rotary movement of wheels by means of an axle and crank. Vehicles of this general type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 474,138 and 541,887, which comprise the most pertinent prior art of which applicant is aware.
Such devices afford the driver amusement and transportation as well as exercise. However, they require a considerable level of muscular strength for operation and, thus, are not suited for use by individuals lacking that minimum level of strength. For this reason, the therapeutic, muscle toning advantages, as well as the amusement and locomotive advantages of velocipedic devices have heretofore been unavailable to those having physical impairments of the lower extremities. Thus a great benefit would be realized if the velocipedic vehicle could be adapted for operation by persons having weakened legs. A further advantage would be gained by providing a velocipedic vehicle with a motor which would operate the drive means and the foot pedals associated therewith to achieve a reciprocal movement and valuable exercise for drivers incapable of achieving such movement independently. Thus, the present device would help to prevent the deterioration of muscles in non-ambulatory patients.